


down comforter fluff

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and cuddle, im drowning in fluff, thats literally it, they argue over who gets the big spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Francis and Arthur fight over who gets to be the big spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down comforter fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Francis and Arthur fight over who gets to be the big spoon. I hope you weren't expecting more information than that, because that's about it.

"Oi. You had it last night, budge up," Arthur grumbled as soon as Francis crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Arthur's middle.   
Francis, tired, let out a grunt before he tightened his grip and scooted forward until he was pressed against him from behind, curling around him. "Mm. Non," he finally replied once he was comfortable. 

There was a pause, both exhausted, then (after a powerful yawn from Arthur), "If you think that's the end of this fight, you're dead wrong."   
"Arthur..." Francis sighed, pressing a kiss against the other's shoulder. "Non. Sleep." 

"Not until you turn over. I'm big spoon tonight." There was a particularly petulant tone to Arthur's voice, one he usually was far too dignified for, and Francis laughed to hear it. 

"I had a bad day today, cher," Francis replied, legs shifting and tangling with Arthur's. Any other night it might have been perceived as cute, but oh no, not tonight. Tonight it was all about making it too difficult for Arthur to force his way into big spoon for the night. 

Arthur did his best to untangle his legs, but now the sheets were twisted in, and he couldn't disentangle his legs without hurting one of them--and he wasn't willing to do it if that person ended up being him. Then, a thought hit him. "If you had a bad day, shouldn't you be the little spoon? Come on, I'll make you feel ... eh, whatever you're supposed to feel. Safe, or some sort." 

Francis huffed. "Non. I just want to sleep like this. I prefer sleeping with a teddy-bear than sleeping as the teddy-bear." 

"So do I, you insufferable..." Arthur broke off to yawn. "...insufferable... insufferable twat." 

"Arthur... Just to go sleep..." Hugging him closer, Francis finally let out a yawn of his own, eyelids getting heavier and heavier. "I'm tired... And I'm already in this position..." 

Arthur shook his head with what energy he had left. "Mm, no. How about... If you don't let me be big spoon, I top next time." 

Despite the threatening tone to Arthur's voice, Francis merely yawned. "Oui, that's fine. You don't top nearly often enough." 

It seemed that a statement like that was enough to wake Arthur, and his eyes popped open, prompting him to thrash free of Francis's hold. "--You mean to tell me, you mean to tell me you... don't mind if I top?" 

"Why would I mind?" Francis looked altogether put out by the question, or perhaps just the abrupt change in positions. "It's not like I'd do it to you if I didn't think you enjoyed it from personal experience..." 

"You've bottomed before?" Arthur furrowed his brows. 

"Arthur..." Francis started, as if he was talking to a child particularly slow on the uptake. "Arthur. I've bottomed to you before." 

"When?" 

"Shortly after we got together--" 

"That doesn't count!" 

"Arthur, for the love of... Oui, it does. And besides... Just because you prefer topping and never want to switch it up doesn't mean I don't. Mph. Now, can we please just get to sleep--" 

Despite Francis's request, Arthur seemed stuck on the topic and cut in with a, "But we can't sleep now, now I have to--" 

"There is nothing you have to do tonight. I don't want to do anything tonight. I don't wish to speak anymore tonight. If you are so set on being the big spoon please, by all means, do so, but I am going to bed." Such a lengthy conversation so late at night finally seemed to wear Francis down to his crankiest, and Arthur couldn't help but laugh. 

Admittedly, it was pretty hard to take Francis's moody voices seriously when he was such a drama queen any other time he used it. That, and his face in the moonlight was a pout, but his eyes were glaring daggers. 

"What are you laughing at," Francis demanded, frown deepening. 

"No, no, nothing." Arthur leaned forward, propping himself on his elbow. Knowing there was no way Francis was going to be cheerful in the morning otherwise, he leaned in for a quick goodnight kiss. "Go to sleep, darling. You look hideous without beauty sleep." 

"Good thing for me to get sleep, then--you just look hideous regardless," Francis replied, lying down properly and moving to rest his head closer to Arthur's chest, the rest of him sprawled out rather awkwardly. 

Arthur bit down the "You're going to get a crick in your neck" on the tip of his tongue and instead just shifted Francis. They ended up in a position that didn't involve spooning at all, and instead, Arthur was on his back with Francis's head on top of his chest now. 

From just above his chest, Arthur heard a 'Goodnight,' and so he pressed a quick kiss to the silky blond head of hair he could reach, replying a 'Goodnight' in reply.


End file.
